Electrified
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: Lily shouldn't have gone to the Halloween party. She was still mourning. But it seemed like it was going to be the only thing to get her mind off her father and help her move on but did it work? Summary sucks I know. Story's way better.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Halloween. I just had to do this! I have an problem with starting stories and then piling more new stories on but I promise that I will update all my stories. I have chapters written but they need BETAing from my good friend so it will take a while. Sometimes I just post them anyway like this one but it's nice to give you guys something neat. Anyway I hope you like the plot! :) Kudos to anyone who guesses where I got the title and scene from ;P**

* * *

-Lily's POV-

I sighed, sipping on my lemonade as I watched my colleagues scare each other with their Halloween costumes and laugh and drink. I didn't want to come but Alicia had Ethan guilt trip me into coming.

It was Robyn and Lofty's Halloween party and of course Robyn was excited when she found out that I was coming. Against my own will, shall I say.

I finished my drink and put the cup in the bin before heading towards the bathroom to freshen up. I jumped when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"You look great!" Lofty grinned. I looked down at my revealing, tight, leather dress and spiked platform heels before smiling a little at him.

"Thank you. You better not be eyeing me up and down." I replied.

Lofty winked and chuckled before shaking his head. "Nah, I'm alright. I have a beautiful redhead to eye up and down." He must have been drunk.

"Well, she's the lucky one." With that, I entered the bathroom and was stopped again by Alicia who came in and locked the door behind us.

"Who would have thought? Some of the porters are complete perverts! Except from Max." she said, smoothing down her 'Little Red Riding Hood' dress. I bet Little Red wouldn't be caught dead in that thing. But would the wolf hopefully eat her?

"Yes and I need the toilet." I said, gesturing for her to leave.

She sighed and pouted a little. "We're girls. It's normal. Anyway," she started, turning around so that I could relieve myself. "I was wondering if you had seen Ethan? He's come as Dracula. Cal couldn't make it, Matilda's sick. Poor baby. Anyway, back to Ethan. He said that he was looking for you."

I sighed when I realised she wasn't leaving soon and used the toilet anyway. When I was done, I washed my hands and finally replied. "Yeah and so?"

"You might go home together?" she squealed, turning back to face me.

"Are you drunk, high or plain stupid?"

She giggled. Drunk it is. "Lily put it this way. Ethan likes Lily. Lily is friends with Ethan. Can you see where I'm getting at...?"

"Ethan likes me, so what? We're friends. Friends like each other."

She hit her head with her hand and sighed. "Whatever. Just wear this." she said, handing me bright red lipstick.

I took it and used it. "And what now?" I asked, growing slightly annoyed.

"Go out and dance with him." she smiled.

I groaned and left the bathroom, looking for a drink. Something stronger this time.

"Wah-hey Lily!" Max called out. "Looking gorgeous, Princess."

"Max, get your drunk face away from mine." I dead-panned.

He pouted slightly before smiling again. "Sorry, I'll behave. Can you plug this in? I have to go clean some vomit up." he said, disgusted.

I scrunched my nose as if I could smell the vomit then and there. "Fine, where?" I asked, taking the stereo and its plug from him.

"I don't know, ask Robyn. You'd think people would notice that the music has stopped." he chuckled, showing me his phone which I presumed was used for the music. "She's somewhere in a skeleton costume."

I sighed and walked away from him. Looking for a red-headed skeleton. When I found her she pointed me in the direction of Ethan.

"Behind him. And he's looking for you." she said before turning back around to drink with a colleague.

"Thanks a lot (!)" I mumbled, heading towards Ethan who conveniently turned my way with a smile.

"Lily!" he said, moving slightly away from Honey.

I nodded at him. "Ethan. Can you excuse me for a minute, need to plug this in." I said, holding up the stereo

"Oh, sure." he said, moving to the side. "You look fantastic by the way. I didn't expect you to actually come."

"What can I say? You guilt tripped me into this." I replied, kneeling down to reach the socket.

Ethan laughed. "Okay, fair enough. You didn't have to come though. I would have not minded if you wanted to stay home."

"Why would you mind in the first place?"

I didn't hear a reply and looked up to his face. He was blushing.

"Need help?" he asked instead.

I shook my head and looked back down to the task in hand. I pushed the plug in and was thrown back, shocked.

Everything went dark and I heard voices mumbling. There was suddenly light and my father stood in front of me.

"Papa?"

He stared at me before turning around.

"Papa, don't go. Don't leave me."

He started walking away.

"Please, don't go. Please, don't leave me." I cried, reaching out to him. "Don't go..."

"Lily! Lily! Can you hear me?" I felt myself being caressed and carried.

"Guys, back off. She's in shock."

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"She was electrocuted. Call Iain and Dixie now!"

I blocked out the conversation then and closed my eyes, tears slipping down. "Don't leave me."

I heard someone whisper, "I'll never leave you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Basically, this is set a day after Lily's electrocution so she is alright. Anyway onto the story.**

* * *

I found myself accepting a cup of tea from Ethan and smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I thought that you weren't supposed to visit other people's homes whilst mourning? Again." he asked, taking a long sip of his coffee. His niece must have kept him up.

I shrugged. "Decided to bend the rules a little. I just needed someone to talk to. Someone who isn't a family member."

"Fair enough. I could have came over to yours since you're the one who got electrocuted."

"With a baby and your brother at work? Hmm, I think I did you a favour by coming to you." I smiled gently.

He smiled back and placed his cup down. "Sorry, I'm not normally this...," he looked around. "Messy. I had to look for Matilda's favourite stuffed toy. I still haven't managed to find it yet."

I placed my own cup down on the coffee table and felt underneath my chair. "Is this it?" I asked, holding up an old toy.

Ethan's eyes widened. "Yes! Thank you so much!" he said, taking it from me. "I'll be literally two ticks. Matilda won't sleep without it."

"Go ahead." I said, watching him rush upstairs.

I stood up and looked around the room at the photos of Ethan and Cal. I guess they want to be really sure that Matilda's theirs before shoving piles of pictures of her upon the walls.

I picked up a photo of Ethan and his dad and wondered how their relationship was like. Did their dad attend every assembly they had? Did he take them out on fun days to the beach? Did he praise them every time they did something worth praising?

"Are you okay?"

I turned around and blindly placed the photo back with a small smile on my lips. "Yes. I was just looking at your photos."

"Oh? I barely even realise they're there to be honest." Ethan replied, sitting back in his seat and picking up his coffee. "So, you want to talk? Let's talk."

I sat back down and started talking without my body registering what I was saying. When I was finish, I felt the need to add: "And that's why I am taking a month of compassionate leave."

"Wow." Ethan finally said, finishing his second cup of coffee. I noticed the bags under his eyes and sighed, looking at the time on the digital clock on the wall.

"Yeah. I should go. I've kept you up-"

"It's okay. I have a day off tomorrow which is quite rare actually but Mr Beauchamp said I needed it. We can just stay up and talk if you want?"

1.28 AM was the time and I looked up at Ethan. "I really should go."

"Well, it's late and I don't think it's safe for you to go out now. There's a guest bedroom that you can stay in."

I blushed and cleared my throat before answering. "Thank you for the offer but I don't have-"

"There should be Cal's ex-girlfriends' clothes around in the drawers. Don't worry, they're washed or new. Girls normally tend to 'move in' when they're with Caleb but when they break up, they just leave stuff. You never know, there might even be a new set of pyjamas there that you can keep." he smiled.

I nearly laughed but kept my composure by smiling instead. "Well, how can I possibly refuse?"

"You can't." Ethan winked, making me laugh. The first laugh since my father's death. The first laugh since ever probably. Genuine laugh. "Come on."

I followed him upstairs and into the spare room. "Note of warning, Matilda's right next door and the walls aren't exactly sound proof." he winced.

"It's okay, really. I tend to be a heavy sleeper anyway." God knows how I get up with an alarm.

Ethan scratched the back of his neck and turned to leave. "I'll just let you... Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ethan." I replied. I watched him go and shut the door behind him. I went up to the drawers and searched through, finally finding a very new, satin and lacy nightgown and matching robe. I searched through for other things but realised that they were the only pyjamas to offer from this drawer. I wondered who bought them.

When I had finally got dressed into the pyjamas and settled under the duvet, I thought about how it was going to feel like not having to wake up every morning to do what I love. For a whole full month. I guess it was my fault ultimately. I shouldn't have been jealous of Alicia. She was just trying to help but I didn't need help. Help comes to those who need it. I didn't need it at all. Still, 'bitch mode' went full drive and it nearly cost me my job. I really need to think about my actions and how it would... affect others.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! x**


End file.
